


Sweet Nothings

by GalaxyAce



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Was bored in class today and decided to look up some prompts.Found this one: "When one is done with their morning shower the other one immediately hugs them and takes in their fresh scent" and decided to write it.





	

It was a late Saturday morning and Richard woke up alone. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them before shifting in his position, rolling over to James’ side of the bed. He could hear the water running from the shower and the faint sound of what he swore was James singing. Richard drifted off into a light sleep until he was awoken, about 10 minutes later, by the sound of the closing of the shower door. He could already smell James’ apple-scented shampoo creeping into the bedroom. He hears James singing, and he knows it for sure this time. Richard smiles and gets out of bed, pulling on one of James’ plain, white shirts. He knew James loved it when he wore James’ shirts.

The bathroom door opened and a flush of steam escaped. James’ hair was tousled and wet, he was wearing red-striped pyjama bottoms and a faded grey shirt. The shirt was so faded, it was nearly white. The couple made eye contact and smiled.

“Morning, Richard.” James said softly, followed by a sweet smile.

“Morning.” Richard yawned and a shot a smile back in James’ direction. “You look rather good. Well you always do, but you look even better right now.”

A blush crept up James’ cheeks. “We’ve been together for so many years and you still make me blush like a teenager when you compliment me.” He looked up at ceiling, embarrassed, hoping that not looking at Richard would force the blush to subside.

It didn’t.

“You’re so bloody cute. Look at your pink face.” Richard cooed as he stepped toward the taller man, raising his hands to pinch James’ cheeks.

James’ blush grew deeper shade of pink. “Stop that!” James playfully smacked Richard’s hands away, holding them in his instead. Richard slipped away from James’ grip and slid his arms around James’ waist, pulling him into a tight hug.

He’s always loved hugging James. James is the perfect height for Richard. He can comfortably rest his chin on James’ shoulder and James can rest his chin comfortably on the top of Richard’s head. When they would hug each other like that, Richard felt like the safest man in the world.

Richard sighed and inhaled deeply. The smell of James’ apple shampoo was delicious. He shifted his head into James’ neck and breathed in again, attempting to pull James a fraction of an inch closer. Throughout all their years of being together, Richard had never known what James smelled like right after a shower. He knew now. And it was heavenly.

“Mmm, James you smell so good” Richard mumbled against the older man’s neck. He felt James’ body gently vibrate with laughter.

“Well, that’s what showers do, right?” James replied sarcastically, but in a light, playful tone.

Richard broke the hug and pulled away. “Ha, ha. Very funny” He punched James lightly on the arm and turned around to walk out of the bedroom. James followed after setting his old clothes into the dirty laundry basket.

They walked hand-in-hand downstairs to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast.

When Richard’s back was turned, facing the stove, James went up behind him and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist, resting his chin on Richard’s shoulder. James planted a soft kiss on Richard’s neck and moved slightly to plant another kiss on his cheek. This time, Richard was the one who was blushing.

James whispered sweet nothings into Richard’s ear, earning a variety of smiles, wide grins to small smirks, from the younger man.

Richard turned around and placed his hands on James’ hips, making eye contact and then pressing his forehead against James’

Slowly, James dipped his face down and pressed his lips against Richard’s.

“James, I love you.”

James smiled. “I love you, too.”

 


End file.
